Deatharazzi
'''Deatharazzi '''is the 10th case of Police International Edition and CutePets95's version of Criminal Case. It is the 2nd case in Australasia, a district in Police International Edition. Plot Late at night, while on one of the beaches, Jacky and the player was just talking about the entire situation until they hear a scream from the bar a few kilometres from where they were. When they arrived, they found Dutch journalist Libby Den Wheeler dead, slumped against one of the barstools with a pencil in the heart, The autopsy confirmed that she was stabbed to death with the pencil. They suspected bartender SilKarni Kaupa after they found her I.D. Badge next to the body. After investigating the hotel they found out that the victim was staying there, they suspected Scottish Geologist Sapphire Lightyear after finding her kit in the restaurant and local photographer Charlize Nelson after also finding her camera there. In the end, the APB sent out for Anyssa Sotnoskova pinged, revealing her location. They end up finding her outside a haunted shack, claiming to not be a member of the gang and not knowing the victim. After searching the shack, they suspected Alexis Rucsack-aim after finding a threat on a glass ball and Australian Army Lieutenant Daniel Ellison after they found his handwriting on a statue, that is associated with death. When they searched the restaurant again, they found out that the Geologist was really WPD Historian Kaci Lionheart and that SilKani had stolen from the victim. In the end, with the help of WPD Tech Expert Alexandria Phelps and her Junior Tech Analyst Lilian Robertson, Elliot and Snowflake were able to deduct that the coding of the device belonged to the Down Under Gang... Stats *Victim: Libby Den Wheeler (found slumped against a bar stool with a pencil in the heart) *Murder Weapon: Pencil *Killer: N/A Suspects Killer's Profile: *The Killer eats Papua Salad *The Killer's Blood Type is B+ *The Killer can Hack *The Killer *The Killer Crime Scenes Steps: Chapter 1: *Investigate Bar (Clues: Victim's body, I.D. Badge, receipt (faded logo)) *Autopsy Victim's Body: 18:00:00 (Murder Weapon confirmed: Pencil; Killer's Profile: The killer eats Papua Salad) *Examine I.D. Badge (Result: SilKani Kaupa's I.D. badge; New suspect: SilKarni Kaupa) *Ask SilKarni Kaupa about the victim. *Examine faded logo (Result: Huon Gulf Hotel logo; New Crime Scene; Restaurant) *Investigate Restaurant (Clues: Camera (faded note), Locked Geology kit) *Examine Faded note (Result: Threatening message) *Analyse Message: 05:00:00 (Result: Charlize's message; New Suspect: Charlize Nelson) *Ask Charlize about the threatening message. *Examine Locked Kit (Result: Sapphire's kit; New suspect: Sapphire Lightyear) *Ask Sapphire about the victim. *Move on to Chapter 2 (Cost: No stars) Chapter 2: *Question Anyssa about her involvement in the case. *Investigate Haunted Hut (Clues: Crystal Ball, pencil sharpener, statue) *Examine Crystal Ball (New Suspect: Alexis Rucksack-aim) *Ask Alexis about the victim. *Examine pencil sharpener (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (Killer's Profile: The killer's blood type is B-) *Examine statue (Result: Cursed statue; New clue; faded handwriting) *Examine faded handwriting (Result: Handwriting) *Analyse Handwriting (New Suspect: Daniel Ellison) *Ask Daniel about the threat to the victim (New Crime Scene: Counter) *Investigate Counter (Clues: Device, laptop, coded note) *Examine Device (Result: Unlocked Device) *Analyse Unlocked Device (Killer's Profile: The Killer can Hack) *Examine Laptop (Result: WPD Laptop) *Analyse Laptop (Result: Sapphire's not her namesake) *Confront Sapphire about her actual identity. *Analyse Coded Note (Result: Victim threatening to ruin SilKarni's life) *Confront SilKarni about stealing from the victim *Move on to Chapter 3 (Cost: No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of PIE Category:Australasia (CutePets)